supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel (The Survivor)
Ezekiel is a fallen angel, belonging to a choir of elite angels named the Grigori. He and his brethren hid on Earth after they were cast out from Heaven for siding with Lucifer in the first civil war. Ezekiel was among one of the angels to have a high reputation until he floundered it all for believing in free will. It would seem that Ezekiel was close friends with Jewel's mother as she was the one who entrusted her infant child to him once the apocalypse came through. Ezekiel has acted as Jewel's guardian/surrogate father for the pass three years until he was slain by a garrison of sent by Michael to kill Jewels. He ordered a full teenage grown Jewels, along with a hellhound that bonded wit her to run away, while he held the angels back. He died, sacrificing his life for Jewels to live. History Early Life Ezekiel is presumed to be old or older than a million years as he's quite among one of the older angels before the birth of the first organism on Earth. Ezekiel was among one of the honest and proud warrior of Heaven as many angels looked up to him, giving him a high reputation. He and alongside the other Grigori was dispatch to protect Earth from outside threats. Unlike his fellow Grigori, protecting his father's creation was an honor to him than a waste of his talent. After some point when Lucifer gave into the Mark's influence, Ezekiel was left torn to choose to stay loyal, his brothers or his father. Believing every creature has the ability to choose their lives, he sided with Lucifer, a decision he regrets as he was cast out from Heaven. Ezekiel spent many years hiding from Heaven's detection, thought his kind had perished. While he may have fell, Ezekiel seem to have shared a close contact friendship with the female Cherubim that would one day ask him to protect her child from both Heaven and Hell. A New Day Around the late month of 2010, Ezekiel was asked to meet up at a church in Florida to meet up with his old friend. When he did, he was beyond dumbfounded to discover she carried a child in her arms and learn the child was an unwanted hybrid that would be the target of Heaven and Hell. Ezekiel was hesitant as he feared for a creature both angel and demon but he trusted his friend's word and promise to raise the child. They were soon found by the angels when the apocalypse had already spread around the world and the angels traced the female Cherubim to their current location. She stayed behind to give Ezekiel the chance to flee with her child. Ezekiel was left sadden from the death of his friend and more so about the child that was left in his care. For the first year as the world was ravaged, Ezekiel raised the infant named Jewels Eden, the name given to her by her birth mother. The Grigori noticed how Jewels began to experience an alarming fast growth rate than the average child as she went from an mere few month old infant to a six year old girl and soon by the end of the year, a full grown teenage young adult. This made his job easier but at the same time troublesome as he did everything he could to teach the newly grown Nephalem about what the world's dangers, its prior state before the apocalypse, and how to fend for herself, while controlling the abilities she carries. For the pass three years, Jewels grew without worrying about danger looming over her head and saw the Grigori as father figure. Ezekiel seem to have developed a soft spot for the young girl as he saw her like a daughter. Among their time together, Jewels encountered a young hellhound and bonded with the creature, much to Ezekiel's dismay, but nonetheless allowed the girl to have a companion. By the end of the third year, things took a tragic turn when Jewels accidentally let her powers overflow, causing angels to detect them. Not allowing for the girl he came to see as his own die, he stayed behind to hold back the garrison of angels for Jewels to escape. She was heartbroken, begging he come with her but there was no other option. Jewels ran, while her guardian made the same sacrifice as her deceased mother did for Ezekiel and her, three years ago. Despite his death, Jewels still carries the memories of him for the times they spent and thanking him for preparing to fight in the world she lives in. Personality As stated by many of his angel siblings, Ezekiel was an angel known for his high reputation and seem more compassionate than the usual cold and apathetic angels seen. He seemed fond of humanity as he had no qualms with watching over them to defend humans from outside threats. Because he spent his time around humans during his watch, Ezekiel developed the belief much like Castiel has had with the Winchesters that there is such a concept in free will. Unfortunately this caused his to be left distraught as he had to pick whether to stay loyal with his brothers that started a rebellion or his father, which ultimately he picked Lucifer's side. Ezekiel fell and was left depressed he rebelled, causing himself to place in self-exile. For the past centuries, Ezekiel grew around humans, learning how to be one of them. For those years, Ezekiel pretty much forgotten his duty as an angel as he was free and perhaps saw his cast from Heaven as a blessing in disguised. Even though he was no longer in Heaven, Ezekiel was willingly to welcome open-arms to any of his siblings that are still loyal to him, like his Cherubim sister, who the two are very close. When he was asked to raise Jewels, Ezekiel was uncertain as even though he spent his time with humans, Nephilims have always left him unease as they are unpredictable and have always and will be hunted down, regardless of their intentions. With a hybrid that's part demon, Ezekiel was left shocked, though not angry, showing he was somewhat understanding as he heard his sister's side of the story. Even though raising the child would put him at risk, he did it for his sister, showing he is very carrying and was willingly to oblige his sister's request, showing his loyalties towards his siblings. Powers and Abilities As a Grigori, Ezekiel was powerful, thus a worthy guardian to help protect Jewels from any form of danger. Powers * Immortality - Ezekiel is older than perhaps a million years as he is one of the older angels. He cannot age or wither as he's lived on Earth for many centuries, while inhabiting the same vessel. * Smiting - Because he's a Grigori, Ezekiel can smite any demon or monster without issue. * Teleportation - Ezekiel can move from distance anywhere he likes. ** Apporting - He was able to travel to a far distance while carrying an infant Jewels. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat - Ezekiel was apart of the elite class choir of angels and held high reputation for his profound skills. He was the one that taught Jewels how to defend herself and rely on her natural abilities if she did not have her powers. * Swordsmanship - Ezekiel was profound in using his gifted angel sword and angel blade. He taught Jewels to also wield an angel blade and other sharp weaponry to defend herself as seen how skilled her swordsmanship are, showing she learnt from the best. Weaknesses Ezekiel was a powerful angel, but he was still killed. * Garrison of Angels - Ezekiel is a powerful Grigori and can handle a small group of angels single handedly, however, a full garrison of them proved to overwhelm him, thus he was killed. * Angel Blade/Sword - Any angelic weapon can slay Ezekiel. Equipment * Angel Sword: Ezekiel wields an angel sword gifted for him with his name carved in Enochian. It can slay all angels or almost any supernatural creature. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Grigori Category:Fallen Angels Category:Alive Category:Deceased